Telephone
by Kyuu Haru
Summary: Sebuah telepon, pertemuan, kisah cinta, kisah kehidupan, dan  tahun baru...    Rate T because kiss. RnR minaa-san


Can miracle fell from sky?

.

.

.

.

Telephone.

Warn: TYPO, Ada sedikit Xover beberapa anime & game, misstype, dll. Budayakan DLDR!

* * *

><p>Monday, December 26, 2011<p>

Gadis itu berjalan cepat di kerumunan orang. Ia sesekali melirik jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

'_CRAP! Terlambat lagi!' _batinnya tidak senang. Ia makin mempercepat langkahnya. Harusnya ia hari ini mendapat liburan natal. Tetapi, karena mendadak salah satu karyawan tempat ia bekerja sakit dan ia harus mengatur ulang pekerjaan mereka. Hal ini sudah terjadi sejak natal kemarin.

'_Semoga masih sempat mengurus dokumen yang belum selesai,' _batinnya seraya merapatkan mantel coklat yang ia kenakan karena hari semakin dingin.

* * *

><p>"APA? ! DOKUMEN KONTRAK ITU HILANG! ?"<p>

Seorang pemuda berteriak kearah telepon pintar miliknya dengan wajah tidak senang. Langkahnya cepat dan lebar. Melewati keramaian yang mengacuhkan seorang CEO terkenal yang menyamar diantara lautan manusia.

'_**Go-gomen Natsume-sama. Kami usahakan saat anda kembali, dokumen kontrak itu kemba-'**_

"CEPAT CARI DOKUMEN ITU SEBELUM AKU KEMBALI! BAGAIMANA CARA KERJA KALIAN? BUKANNYA TIDAK PERNAH SATUPUN DOKUMEN ITU HILANG ATAUPUN BERGESER DARI TEMPATNYA KECUALI PERTEMUAN PARA DEWAN?"

'_**A-ano, sekretaris baru anda salah meletakkan dokumen itu. Ia juga kelimpungan mencarinya, karena itu-'**_

"PECAT SAJA KALAU BEGITU GADIS BODOH ITU! AKU TIDAK MAU TA—"

**BRUGH!**

"KYAAA!"

**PRAK!**

Natsume terkejut, karena terlalu serius menelpon, ponselnya terjatuh karena ia menabrak seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang anehnya rambut belakangnya ada yang berdiri, mengenakan boots coklat, mantel selutut berwarna coklat, celana jeans, dan scarf ungu polos. Dia mengulurkan tangan hendak menolong gadis i-

**PLAK!**

Ralat, bantuan tulusnya langsung ditolak.

"BAKAYAROU! KALAU MENELPON JANGAN DITENGAH JALAN!" teriak gadis itu marah. Tepat dibawah hidung mancung Natsume (karena gadis itu lebih pendek dari Natsume).

"Go-gomen, aku-"

"'HUH!"

Gadis itu dengan cepat membungkuk mengambil sesuatu. Kemudian ia berlari begitu saja.

"GYAAAA~! TELAT LAGI!"

Begitulah yang didengar Natsune terakhir dari kejauhan sebelum gadis menghilang ditengah lautan manusia yang menelan punggung kecilnya.

'Oh, ya hp!' batin Natsume. Entah kenapa, karena bertemu gadis aneh yang tidak punya selera mode**(1)** ia jadi sedikit lemot.

Natsume membungkuk, mengambil sesuatu dibawah kakinya. Ia menyerengit, kemudian membolak-balik telepon flip yang ada ditangannya.

Sejak kapan hp BB Torch miliknya berubah menjadi Samsung tipe flip, warna ungu, dan berglitter bercorak kupu-kupu begini?

* * *

><p>"Haah~~~"<p>

Untuk 23 tahun dalam hidup seorang Yuna Kusanagi, ia menghela nafas sudah seratus kali!

Gadis yang rambut belakangnya ada yang berdiri itu merebahkan kepalanya di meja kerjanya yang dingin. Ia menghela nafas sekaligus memutar-mutar telepon genggam yang ada ditangannya.

Hp BB Torch berwana _black metallic,_ yang bagian _cover _belakangnya tertempel stiker naga metallic bersayap pelangi bertuliskan 'Stardust Dragon'**(2).**

Sudah jelas yang punya telepon pintar itu penggemar anime.

"Kenapa, bu manager?"

Yuna mendongak, mendapati seorang gadis berambut orange panjang gelombang berusia sekitar 21-22 tahun berdiri di depan meja kerjanya seraya membawa dokumen.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya stress memikirkan nasib hpku," gerutu Yuna seraya meletakkan telepon itu dan mengambil dokumen dari gadis bernama 'Yuuki K.' yang tertera dari _tag name_ yang berada di dadanya.

"Lo? Jadi itu bukan hp milik senpai?" Tanya Yuuki seraya menunjuk telepon genggam hitam metalik yang berada dimeja Yuna.

"Bukan,"

"Terus? Hp siapa?"

"Hp orang yang kutabrak tadi pagi,"

Ingin rasanya gadis bermarga Kurosaki itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi, demi menjaga image 'gadis sopan' yang ia buat, ia urung. Jadilah ia menutup mulutnya menahan tawa sekaligus geli melihat tingkah senior sekaligus atasannya itu.

"Kalau mau tertawa, tertawa saja. Bisa-bisa kau tersedak karena menutup mulutmu seperti itu," gerutu Yuna seraya menyerahkan dokumen yang telah ia cek ke Yuuki. Yuuki tertawa, kemudian ia dengan cepat membuka dokumen itu kembali.

"HAHAHA! Lagipula, bisa-bisanya senpai salah mengambil hp. Eh, tapi, hp ini kan cukup mahal. Kenapa senpai tidak ambil dan tukar nomornya saja?"

"Dan membuatku berurusan dengan polisi karena melanggar hukum mencuri? Tidak. Terima kasih." Gerutu Yuna seraya mengambil ponsel itu dan mulai menekan-nekan tombolnya. Ia masih mendengar Yuuki tertawa cukup keras. Tapi Yuna acuhkan.

"Ya sudah. Eh iya, jiisan dengan Haha titip salam untuk senpai. Katanya, kapan makan dirumah lagi?"

Yuna mendongak sedikit dari ponsel itu, kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Mungkin tahun baru. Titip salam balik juga. Jiisan walau sudah tua, masih sehat dan energik, ya. Eh, ya titip salam buat chichiue dan rambut orangenya."

"AISH! Jangan bawa-bawa rambut chichiue dong, senpai! Rambut senpai juga tidak kalah anehnya, kok!" teriak Yuuki sebal. Yuna tertawa cukup keras sambil memegangi perutnya.

"HAHAHA! Ya sudah, bawa dokumen itu ke pak presdir sana,"

Yuna menatap punggung Yuuki yang menjauh dari meja kerjanya dan menghilang di balik pintu.

"Haah~"

Yuna menghela nafas lagi seraya bersandar di kursi. Ia menatap ponsel yang kini ia genggam. Bingung harus melakukan apa agar ponsel Samsung pemberian ayahnya itu kembali lagi kepadanya.

'_Mungkin cara itu berhasil. Aku kan ingat diluar kepala nomorku sendiri,'_

Dan gadis yang memliki kebiasaan mengutak-atik barang orang lain itu pun memulai lagi kebiasannya.

* * *

><p>Natsume baru saja selesai melakukan pertemuan sekaligus selesai memarahi habis-habisan sekretarisnya karena sempat menghilangkan dokumen kontrak yang sangat penting. Dengan langkah tegap ia melangkah menuju ruangannya.<p>

"Natsume-sama, sehabis jam makan siang, akan ada pertemuan yang –"

Natsume tidak terlalu memperdulikan ucapan sekretarisnya. Ia hanya ingin segera sampai ke ruangannya dan membuka isi ponsel yang ia pungut tadi.

'**KRIEET'**

"Kau boleh pergi. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti,"

Sekretaris itu mengangguk. Ia membungkuk hormat sebelum keluar dan menutup pintu.

'**BLAM!'**

Natsume menatap hampa pintu mahogani double yang tertutup itu sebelum berjalan pelan menuju kursinya.

"Haah~~ Mengurus ini semua membuatku lelah," gerutunya seraya bersandar di sandaran kursi hitamnya. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel ungu yang berada di saku celananya dan menyerengit karena ada sebuah laporan.

'_**1 new massage,'**_

Natsume menekan cepat tombol-tombol ponsel itu dan segera membaca pesan yang masuk.

'_**From: 09893748xxxx**_

_**Siapapun yang memegang hp ini, tolong segera dikembalikan.**_

_**Yuna Kusanagi'**_

Natsume tersenyum tertahan, sebelum bergumam pelan.

"Ini akan menarik,"

'_**From: 09884556xxxx**_

_**Baiklah. Aku akan mengembalikan ponselmu. Bagaimana kalau besok kita bertemu?'**_

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>From: 09893748xxxx<strong>_

_**Ok. Aku besok senggang. Dimana?'**_

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>From: 09884556xxxx<strong>_

_**Ditaman dekat kantor Kanagami Inc,. Kutunggu jam 11.'**_

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>From: 09893748xxxx<strong>_

_**Baiklah. Aku mengenakan mantel coklat dan sweater coklat.'**_

* * *

><p>'<strong>KLAP!'<strong>

Natsume tersenyum seraya memegang ponsel bermotif kupu-kupu itu .

"Betul-betul akan jadi menarik,"

.

.

.

Tuesday, December 27, 2011.

11.00

Yuna memainkan ponsel hitam yang berada ditangannya dengan bosan. Ia baru saja sampai di sebuah taman tempat ia berjanji akan bertemu pria yang memegang telepon genggam kesayangannya.

'Apa nanti orang itu akan memintaku melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh gara-'

"_Ano sa, Kusanagi-san_?"

Yuna berbalik seraya berdiri, dan berhadapan seorang pria seumurannya. Pria itu berambut brunette, bertama hijau kebiruan, mengenakan mantel hitam yang terlihat mahal, celana panjang hitam, sepatu pantofel yang terlihat cukup berkelas, dan scarf putih untuk melindungi hangat lehernya dari cuaca ekstrim ini.

"Um, anda…"

"Natsume Kanagami, _yoroshiku,_" balasnya disertai senyum yang hangat.

"Eh? Anda CEO perusahaan Kanagami yang digosipkan itu?"

"Bingo," balas Natsume cepat seraya duduk di bangku taman di sebelah Yuna. Yuna terbelalak tak percaya kemudian duduk kembali. Ia bergumam pelan namun masih bisa didengar Natsume.

"Aku tidak percaya hp bututku dipegang oleh orang yang berkelas seperti anda,"

Natsume tertawa kecil melihat wajah terkejut Yuna. Kemudia ia mengambil ponsel Yuna dari saku celananya.

"Uh, Yuna-san, hpku?"

"Oh, iya. Ini dia,"

Yuna menyerahkan hp hitam milik Natsume kepada pemiliknya. Natsume juga sebaliknya.

"Um, anda bisa menghapus nomorku jika anda tidak berkenan menyimpannya," gumam Yuna pelan. Ia dengan cepat mengecek ponselnya. Mencari tahu apa ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Buat apa? Toh, berkenalan dengan gadis semanis anda tidak masalah,"

Yuna terkejut, kemudian mendongak dengan wajah tidak percaya. Ia menatap CEO yang ada disebelahnya dengan bingung. Dan mendapati wajah sumringah Natsume membuatnya makin bingung.

"Mau jalan sebentar dengan saya? Kebetulan saya sedang tidak ada kerjaan di kantor,"

Ajakan kencan? Sepertinya begitu.

"Um… boleh saja. Saya tidak keberatan kok, Kanaga-"

"Panggil saja aku Natsume. Tidak enak rasanya berbicara dengan bahasa formal. Lagipula, kita kan terlihat seumuran," sergah Natsume cepat seraya berdiri. Ia berdiri sambil membersihkan sedikit salju di bahu tegapnya. Natsume mengulurkan tangan di depan wajah manis Yuna.

Menunggu untuk disambut tangan kecil Yuna.

"Ung… Baiklah. Kalau kamu memaksa," dan uluran tangan itu disambut baik oleh tangan kecil Yuna.

Natsume tersenyum hangat, dan menggandeng tangan Yuna. Ada sensasi aneh diperutnya saat kulit gadis itu menyentuh telapak tangannya

Dan ia tahu sensasi macam apa itu.

"Ayo, mobilku terparkir tidak jauh dari sini,"

"Un."

Kalau pada akhirnya pertemuan itu menjadi sebuah kencan menyenangkan, kenapa tidak?

Tapi, takdir tidak membiarkan pertemuan mereka cuma menjadi kencan kecil saja. Akan ada kejutan besar yang menanti.

.

.

.

Wednesday, December 28, 2011

Yuna menatap sebal pada hujan salju yang membuatnya terjebak di depan sebuah minimarket bernama **Four Fantasy**.

Hari ini, ia baru saja pulang bekerja dan membeli keperluan bulanan ketika hujan salju sudah turun dengan sangat deras. Ia tidak mau ambil resiko terkena sakit dan tidak masuk kantor karena menerobos hujan salju.

Yuna menghela nafas lelah. Ia mengambil ponselnya dari saku mantel dan menekan beberapa nomor. Tak lama benda komunikasi itu ia dekatkan ke telinganya.

'_**Tuut… Tuut… tuut… CKLEK!'**_

"Halo, chichiue? Iya, Yuna tidak bisa mampir kerumah sekarang. Sedang turun salju. … Apa? Mau menjemput? Tidak usah. Yuna kesana besok saja. … iya, Yuna baik di sini. Titip salam saja buat haha dan Hikari ya? …Iya chichiue, terima kasih,"

'**KLAP!'**

Yuna menutup ponselnya dengan perasaan kecewa. Sebenarnya, malam ini ia hendak mengunjungi dan makan di rumah orang tuanya yang berada di pinggiran kota Tokyo. Tapi, dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia membatalkan niatan tersebut.

'_Aku rindu chichiue dan permainan **shogi** kami.'_ Pikirnya kecewa seraya menatap langit malam tidak berbintang yang masih dituruni salju.

'**TIIN! TIIN!'**

Yuna kaget ketika ada sebuah mobil mewah berada di depan minimarket dan meng-klakson dirinya. Ia mengingat-ingat itu mobil siapa, turunnya kaca mobil dan menampakkan pemillik aslinya membuatnya lebih kaget lagi.

"Nat-natsume-kun?"

"Yo," balas Natsume sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Yuna menghampiri mobil itu dengan berlari kecil. Entah kenapa, Yuna merasa ada ratusan kupu-kupu terbang menari diperutnya ketika pria itu mengelus tangannya.

"Kenapa bisa berada di sini, Natsume-kun?"

"Rumahku di dekat sini," jawab Natsume sekenanya yang dibalas dengan oh- oleh Yuna. Hening menghiasi keduanya. Awalnya Yuna hendak pamit untuk pulang, sampai ajakan Natsume membuatnya urung.

"Hari ini mau menemaniku jalan-jalan?"

"Eh? Hari ini?" beo Yuna tidak percaya. Natsume mengangguk mantap, disertai cengiran khasnya.

"Yup. Kau mau?"

Well, menolak pun rasanya percuma.

"Hmm… boleh,"

Natume tersenyum kemudian turun dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Yuna.

"_Douzo, hime,_" ucap Natsume sambil memberi getsure a'la butler.

"Hn, kau gombal," Yuna menyeletuk cuek seraya memasuki mobil dan membuat Natsume tertawa.

Malam itu, setelah hujan salju sedikit reda, dihabiskan Yuna dan Natsume dengan mengunjungi pasar malam. Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan gembira. Natsume juga memberikan boneka kucing untuk Yuna setelah memenangkan permainan di salah satu stand. Bagi Yuna, ini menyenangkan. Walaupun ia sedih dan kecewa karena tidak mengunjugi orangtuanya, setidaknya ditemani Natsume malam ini sudah sangat menghibur.

'_Arigatou, Natsume_,' batinnya saat ia dan Natsume mengobrol di salah satu café sambil ditemani dua cangkir kopi panas.

Malam yang sangat menyenangkan, dan indah karena hari itu masih turun hujan salju yang tidak lebat, namun sangat indah untuk dipandang.

.

.

.

Thursday December 29, 2011

Yuna berjalan di koridor kantornya dengan santai. Ia sesekali membalas salam karyawan lain yang menyapanya. Walau begitu, ia sedikit takut menghadap presdir utama Gear System Inc,. Pria bernama Frederick atau memiliki julukan Sol Badguy yang akan ia temui hari ini.

Sol Badguy atau Frederick adalah seorang pria berambut brunette panjang. Ia memiliki sifat perfeksionis, ego yang sangat tinggi, dan juga pribadi yang tegas dan keras. Tapi berkat dedikasi pria berumur sekitar 28-29 tahun untuk perusahaan yang bergerak di pengembangan perangkat keras dan piranti lunak computer ini, membuat perusahaan ini menjadi sebuah perusahaan namaan dan sukses seperti sekarang. Dan jangan lupa. Ia memliki wajah yang sangat tampan yang mampu membuat wanita bertekuk lutut dan beberapa pria iri melihat paras tampannya. Tapi, setampan apapun, ia memilki satu kelemahan.

Ia belum memiliki seorang kekasih. Atau begitu kata orang-orang.

'Sol-sama bukan tipe orang yang mengumbar urusan pribadinya. Dan entah kenapa aku hanya kagum padanya seperti seorang bawahan mengagumi kerja bosnya. Tapi, menjadi salah satu yang beruntung karena bisa menjadi manager di perusahaan ini saja sudah hebat sekali rasanya,' batin Yuna sambil merapikan kembali blazer ungu-nya dan mengetuk pintu kayu mahogani ruangan bosnya.

'**TOK TOK TOK!'**

"Sol-sama, saya membawa hasil laporan pemasukan bulan ini. Boleh saya masuk?" setelah mendengar jawaban 'masuk' dari dalam, Yuna dengan hati-hati membuka pintu bos dan masuk perlahan.

Saat masuk, ia melihat Sol masih sibuk dengan laptop hitamnya. Dengan perlahan dan disertai rasa gugup yang luar biasa, Yuna mendekati meja bosnya itu.

"Sol-sama, ini daftar pemasukan penjualan _software _bulan ini," ujar Yuna yang masih bisa menahan rasa gugupnya. Ia menyerahkan sebuah map berwarna putih kepada Sol dan dengan segera pria yang tengah mengenakan kemeja putih dan dasi hitam (jangan lupakan ototnya yang luar biasa seksi itu terlihat menonjol dibalik kemejanya) itu mengambil map tersebut.

"Ba-bagaimana Sol-sama? Ada yang salah dengan laporannya?," _'Dan aku sudah mengeceknya lebih dari lima kali sebelum diserahkan hari ini,' _ujar Yuna (sekaligus tambahnya dalam hati) sedikit takut karena sang bos tidak juga berkomentar mengenai hasil kerjanya.

"… Tidak ada yang salah. Semuanya sudah sangat bagus. Kau boleh pergi,"

Rasanya lega luar biasa mendengar bosnya berkata seperti itu. Itu berarti ia tidak harus lembur lagi hari ini seperti kemarin.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu," Yuna membungkuk, sebelum kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu sebelum bosnya memanggilnya kembali.

"Yuna-san,"

Alamat, ada apa lagi ini?

"Y-ya, Sol-sama?" Tanya Yuna seraya berbalik menghadap Sol.

Sol tersenyum sangat samar, sebelum ia mengetik kembali di laptopnya.

"Nanti kalau anda bertemu pemuda berambut silver di resepsionis, suruh langsung menemuiku,"

Eh, yang dimaksudkan siapa?

…

Rupanya yang dimaksudkan Sol adalah seorang pemuda yang sepertinya berusia sama dengan Yuna, berambut silver jabrik, bermata heterochromic, dan tengah memainkan ponsel pintarnya di sofa ruang resepsionis.

Semua orang tahu siapa orang itu, Ragna the Bloodedge, artis namaan sekaligus actor film terkenal.

'_Untuk apa orang itu berada di sini? Rasanya gossip Ragna-san menjadi bintang iklan produk kami tidak ada kudengar,'_ batin Yuna bingung. Toh, gadis itu tidak ambil pusing. Ia menghampiri pemuda itu dan menyapanya.

"Anou, Ragna-san,"

Ragna mendongak dari ponselnya dan mendapati seorang gadis seumurannya mengenakan mantel putih dan ber high-heels sekitar delapan senti tengah menatapnya.

"Ya?"

"Sol-sama menyuruh anda menemuinya di ruangannya,"

Ragna mengangguk samar, kemudian ia berdiri sambil sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya. Rasanya cukup penat menunggu dan duduk di sofa itu selama tigapuluh menit. Walaupun sofanya cukup nyaman.

"Anda tahu ruangannya? Atau saya bisa tunjukkan," Tanya gadis itu (a.k.a Yuna) sangat sopan. Ragna menggeleng seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak usah. Saya tahu ruangannya. Soalnya saya sudah beberapa kali kesini. Terima kasih um…"

"Nama saya Yuna Kusanagi, Ragna-san,"

"Ah ya, Kusanagi-san. Saya duluan," ujar Ragna mengangguk kemudian anggukan itu dibalas oleh Yuna dan Ragna berlalu menuju lift.

"Senpai,"

Yuna sedikit kaget dan menoleh ke kiri dan melihat Yuuki tersenyum aneh ke arahnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya ketus. Ia berjalan menuju pintu kaca sambil memperbaiki letak tasnya yang membuat tak nyaman. Ia melirik Yuuki dan gadis itu sepertinya juga mau pulang. Biasanya, kalau ia dihampiri Yuuki, gadis yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu pasti menggosipkannya yang tidak-tidak.

"Feromon senpai tidak akan mempan kepada Ragna-san," uajr Yuuki seraya mengikuti senpainya yang berhenti di depan gedung kantor dan terlihat mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Feromon apa? Lagipula, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Yuna bingung.

"Senpai belum tahu kabarnya?"

Yuna menggeleng. Yuuki menghela nafas melihatnya.

"Ragna-san dan Presdir sudah bertunangan," ujarnya cuek.

"… EH?"

…

"Eh? Presdir kalian gay? Kau serius hime?" Tanya Natsume sambil mengaduk kopi hitamnya.

"Aku serius, dan jangan panggil aku 'hime', Natsume!"

Sore itu, Yuna dan Natsume tengah berada disebuah café bernuansa Italia klasik. Tadi saat Yuna pulang bekerja, Natsume datang ke kantor menjemput sekaligus mengajaknya jalan-jalan sore. Dan, efeknya luar biasa bagi Yuuki yang berada di sebelahnya. Karena gadis berambut orange panjang itu tidak berhenti bengong karena senior sekaligus atasannya dijemput CEO yang sedang naik daun.

"Ahaha. _Gomen_. Aku cuma bercanda. Tapi, kau tidak tertarik dengan bosmu atau _koibito_nya kan?" selidik Natsume. Ada sinar aneh di kedua bola matanya yang hijau kebiruan itu.

"Tentu tidak. Aku hanya menganggap Sol-sama sebagai atasan yang kuhormati. Dan soal Ragna-san, aku tidak kenal dengannya. Bagaimana aku bisa suka? Ada-ada saja. Lagipula, mereka tidak tertarik dengan wanita," gerutu Yuna seraya mengaduk mochacino miliknya dan meneguknya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," gumam Natsume sangat pelan seraya melihat ke arah luar kaca di sebelah tempat ia dan Yuna duduk.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Ayo makan. Aku yang traktir,"

Sekarang Yuna yang bingung akibat perubahan mendadak sikap Natsume. Tapi, toh ia mengangkat bahu lelah.

.

.

.

Friday, December 30, 2011.

"Neechan, masak apa?"

Yuna mengereling ke adiknya yang saat itu berkunjung dan menginap di apartemennya. Gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun itu menatap lapar tempura yang tengah di goreng.

"Tempura, dan sup miso lengkap," jawab Yuna ke gadis berambut pirang pendek bermata ungu itu. Ia mendengar Hikari memekik girang mendengar menu kesukaannya kemudian bocah berambut pirang itu kembali ke ruang tengah untuk menonton tv.

"Neechan! Nanti kita pergi ke toko roti, ya! Aku mau beli roti!" pekik Hikari dari ruang tv. Yuna menjawab dengan agak kesal, namun ia tidak langsung muntap ke adik kandungnya itu.

"Ya!"

Yuna kembali ke aktivitas masaknya. Gadis berusia 23 tahun itu memotong-motong tahu dan wortel kemudian memasukkannya ke rebusan kuah miso. Sebelum menutup panci rebusannya, Yuna mencicipi sedikit rasa kuahnya.

"Sudah mantap," ujarnya mantap kemudian menutup panci rebusan, dan mengecilkan api.

Yuna melepas apronnya dan berjalan meninggalkan dapur menuju ruang TV, melihat Hikari tertawa-tawa menonton salah satu channel kartun kesukaannya.

"Hikari,"

Hikari mendongak menatap kakaknya yang berdiri di depannya. Yuna menunjukkan dompetnya dengan bangga.

"Ayo ke toko roti, masakanku sudah selesai. Aku yang traktir. Aku baru gajian tadi,"

Malam itu, Hikari meng-gonggong seperti seekor anak anjing yang diberi hadiah sang majikan.

…

"Pilihlah, maksimal enam roti saja, ya," wejang Yuna ke adiknya yang menatap senang ke roti-roti dan keik-keik yang berjejer rapi di etalase. Saat ini Yuna dan Hikari berada di toko roti dan keik langganan Yuna, **Sweet.**

"Mou, neechan pelit!" rajuk Hikari, namun masih memilih-milih roti mana yang mau ia beli.

"Sudah! Jangan banyak protes!"

Selagi menunggu adiknya, Yuna berbalik dan melihat kesekeliling toko itu. Toko yang tidak terlalu besar, namun sangat nyaman dan hangat dibandingkan di luar. Suasana keluarga di sini sangat terasa. Merasa bosan, Yuna memutuskan untuk memilih roti yang akan dimakannya untuk sarapan besok. Saat hendak berbalik menuju etalase, manik _amethyst _miliknya terbelalak tak percaya menatap sosok di seberang yang masih cukup jauh.

Natsume! Ia berada di sini membeli roti!

'Aduh… Aku kan sedang bawa Hikari! Jadi tidak enak kan bertemu di sini!' batin Yuna panik sambil cepat-cepat berbalik dan memesan roti tawar ke salah satu pramuniaga. Dan ia merasakan pipinya memanas.

"Yuna-neechan, kenapa—"

"Lho, Yuna kau belanja di sini?"

Hikari mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sebelah kiri dan melihat seorang pria berambut _honey brunette _tengah tersenyum. Hikari menoleh kembali ke kakaknya, dan melihat gadis itu wajahnya sudah sedikit tersipu. Tak lama, sebuah senyum licik tersungging di bibirnya.

'Aha! Bahan traktiran!'

"Ah, Natsume-kun, _Konbanwa_," balas Yuna sambil tersenyum. Natsume membalas senyuman Yuna.

"_Konbanwa_. Belanja bersama siapa?"

"Adikku, namanya Hikari,"

Hikari tersadar dari khayalannya dan cepat-cepat membungkuk "_Konbanwa_, Namaku Hikari Kusanagi. _Yoroshiku_," ucapnya.

"_Konbanwa_, namaku Natsume Kanagami, _yoroshiku,"_

"Ah! Kakak ini pacarnya kak Yuna, ya?"

**DEGH!**

Baik Natsume dengan Yuna sama-sama terkejut. Yuna bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Natsume yang awalnya pipinya tersemu tipis, mulai tersenyum jahil.

"Hi-hikarI, dia bukan-"

"Well, aku calon pacarnya,"

"Nat-NATSUME-KUN!"

Tawa Hikari meledak ketika melihat kakaknya panik dan kini memukul dan mencubit pria bernama Natsume itu.

"OW! OW! Hei, Yuna, itu sakit!"

"Salahmu sendiri bercanda seperti itu! HUH!"

Tawa Hikari makin menjadi melihat kakaknya kini cemberut dan Natsume berusaha membujuknya.

'_Sekarang, kakak malah seperti anak remaja.'_ Batinnya masih tertawa-tawa.

Rasanya,melihat kakaknya yang malu menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Hikari, dan menjadi kenangan menjelang akhir tahun yang takkan terlupakan.

.

.

.

Saturday, December 31, 2011.

"Yasukuni! Yasukuni! Yasukuni! YEEEYY!"

"Hikari! Tenang sedikit!"

Malam ini, Hikari, Yuna, dan Yuuki memutuskan melihat Hanabi di kuil Yasukuni yang berada di Chiyoda dengan menggunakan mobil Yuna. Karena jarak Tokyo-Chiyoda memakan waktu 2 jam, pada pukul tujuh tadi mereka sudah berangkat.

"Tapi, kakakmu hebat ya, Hikari. Bisa menyetir walaupun menggunakan yukata," ujar Yuuki yang duduk di sebelah Yuna kepada Hikari yang duduk di belakang. Hari ini Yuuki mengenakan yukata motif bunga sakura berwarna pink dengan obi berwarna hijau. Rambutnya ia gelung hingga membentuk buntalan.

"Tentu! Yuna Kusanagi kan, Neechanku!" ujar gadis yang mengenakan jaket hoodie dan celana baggy selutut itu bangga. Yuna hanya memutar matanya bosan.

"Yak, cukup basa-basinya. Kita sudah sampai,"

Yuuki dan Hikari menatap keluar dengan kagum. Melihat banyaknya anak tangga sebelum menuju kuil utama.

"Anak tangganya ada berapa, ya?"

"Bisa kau hitung nanti, Hika. Sekarang, kalian turun dulu, biar aku mencari parkiran dulu," ujar Yuna. Yuuki dan Hikari mengangguk. Mengambil tas mereka dan kemudian turun.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Yuna yang mengenakan yukata putih dengan motif momiji merah muncul dari arah penurunan dengan sedikit tergopoh.

"Neechan lama!" pekik Hikari sebal yang menunggu kakaknya.

"Maaf, parkirannya penuh. Ayo, kita naik," ujar Yuna yang langsung menaiki anak tangga diikuti oleh Yuuki dan Hikari.

Awal menaiki anak tangga biasa saja, Hikari masih memekik girang ke Yuuki yang berada di sebelahnya. Tetapi, ketika sudah setengah jalan, rasa lelah sudah menguasai Hikari dan Yuuki. Kedua gadis itu terus mengeluh betapa jauhnya kuil utama. Hanya Yuna yang tidak terlihat lelah.

"Neechan~~ Kuilnya masih jauh, ya?" tanya Hikari dengan nada lelah.

"Tidak, kok. Tuh, sudah sampai,"

Hikari mendongak. Ia menatap senang kuil utama yang kini dipenuhi orang-orang dan stand-stand makanan dan permainan. Gadis SMA itu memekik girang kemudian langsung berlari.

"Neechan! Eskrim! Takoyaki! Taiyaki! Permen kapas! Permainan tangkap ikan!" teriaknya senang.

"HEI! ITU KEBANYAKAN!"

"Wow! Seperti tanabata," celetuk Yuuki ringan. Ia melihat kesekeliling. Banyaknya stand dan hidangan-hidangan yang dijual membuatnya sedikit lapar. Saat mata tealnya menyapu kesekeliling, ia menatap tak percaya ke salah satu stand takoyaki. Bukan! Bukan standnya yang bermasalah, tetapi pasangan yang memesan di sana.

"SENPAI! YUNA-SENPAI!"

Yuna menoleh bingung ke Yuuki yang kini mengejarnya dengan ekspresi panic.

"Apa?" tanyanya. Tapi, gadis itu malah tidak menjawab dan terus menarik-narik lengan yukata Yuna. Membuat Yuna dan Hikari tambah kebingungan.

"Bos! Ada bos!" teriaknya sedikit keras. Mata Yuna membelalak tak percaya dan kemudian ikut menyapu kesekeliling.

"Dimana?"

"Itu! Di toko takoyaki! Lima ratus meter di arah utara!"

Yuna dan Hikari (yang penasaran siapa bos kakaknya), menoleh ke arah Yuuki menunjuk.

Sol, yang hari ini mengenakan yukata abu-abu tengah menyuapi Ragna takoyaki dengan seringai khasnya, yang membuat pemuda berambut silver itu tersipu malu. Kontan pemandangan itu membuat Yuna sedikit tersipu. Kecuali Hikari, ia mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dan dan menjepret adegan tersebut.

"Wow. Kak, bosmu yang rambut hitam, kan? Cakep, tapi sayangnya tidak normal," ujar Hikari yang selesai menjepret adegan tadi dan memakan eskrim kembali sambil menyimpan ponselnya.

"Aku setuju denganmu, calon adik ipar,"

Yuna terbelalak mendengar suara itu. Dengan cepat ia menoleh dan melihat Natsume berdiri di sebelah adiknya yang tengah memakan eskrim.

"NATSUME!"

"Halo calon kakak ipar!"

Natsume tertawa melihat dua reaksi yang berbeda itu, ia mengelus kepala Hikari sayang kemudian berjalan mendekati Yuna.

"Hei, kau cantik dengan yukata itu," ujarnya disertai senyum tulus. Wajah Yuna memanas mendengar hal itu dan menutup mukanya sendiri dengan tas tangan hitamnya.

"G-gombal!" ujarnya ketus namun membuat Natsume tertawa. Natsume mengangguk ke Yuuki yang berada di sebelah Yuna dan Yuuki membalas anggukan itu.

"Kakak ipar! Kau boleh membawa kak Yuna jalan-jalan berdua saja! Asal kau mau mentraktirku permen kapas!" pekik Hikari girang, Natsume terlihat gembira mendengar penawaran menggiurkan adik gebetannya itu, sedang Yuna terlihat panik dan pipinya makin memerah.

"Hikari!"

"Wow. Boleh, aku terima tawaranmu,"

"N-NATSUME-KUN!"

Yuuki yang ditinggal Yuna karena mengejar dua orang jahil itu tertawa-tawa melihat senpainya. Jarang melihat orang yang cuek dan serius di setiap keadaan seperti Yuna panik dan wajahnya memerah hanya karena di goda oleh adiknya. Biasanya, di jahili dan digoda seperti apapun manager itu, ia hanya menanggapinya dingin, atau malah ketus.

"Nanti saja aku mentraktirmu. Aku bawa kakakmu dulu, ya adik ipar! Jaa~~!"

Itulah yang terakhir Yuuki dan Hikari dengar sebelum kedua orang itu menghilang dengan Natsume merangkul pundak Yuna. Hikari dan Yuuki terbengong-bengong, melihat kedua orang itu pergi begitu saja bak angin.

"Yahh~~ Kalau begini aku ditraktir siapa?"

"Sudah, biar ku traktir."

"Benarkah, Yuuki-san? YEY! Ayo!"

Well, bukan berarti dua orang ditinggalkan itu tidak bisa merasakan kesenangan, kan?

…

"Nat-natsume! Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?"

Natsume mengindahkan pertanyaan gadis itu dan terus menggenggam tangan Yuna. Ia sesekali bersiul pelan dan langkah kakinya sangat santai.

"Natsu-"

"Kita sampai,"

Yuna menatap ke sekelilingnya, dan decak kagum tak bisa ia tahan lagi.

"I.. Ini luar biasa,"

Sebuah tanah lapang yang ditumbuhi bunga dandelion dan rerumputan. Bunga itu bergerak pelan mengikuti arah angin, dengan bintang menghiasi langit malam.

"Bagaimana? Ini tempat yang sangat jarang dikunjungi karena letaknya yang tersembunyi. Di sini juga bisa melihat hanabi dengan jelas,"

Yuna mengalihkan pandangannya ke Natsume. Pria berusia 23 tahun yang mengenakan yukata biru tua itu menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus lembut dan menerbangkan anak rambutnya. Membuatnya terlihat

'Sangat tampan,'

Natsume mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada gadis berusia 23 tahun. Gadis yang hari ini mengenakan yukata putih dengan motif momiji dan obi ungu itu sangat cantik. Apalagi dengan angin yang menerbang anak rambutnya membuat gadis itu terlihat makin cantik.

"Maaf, manager-san, sampai kapan kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Yuna tersentak, kemudian ia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang perlahan menghangat dan memerah. Malu karena ketahuan memperhatikan secara intens.

"B-baka,"

Natsume tertawa. Perlahan, tawanya berubah menjadi senyum yang sangat lembut. Dan, perlahan tangannya terjulur untuk menggenggam tangan kecil Yuna.

"Aku mengingat pertemuan pertama kita tentang hp, dan juga tabrakan itu," ujar Natsume yang masih menatap Langit. Yuna terdiam, kemudian ikut tertawa akibat ulahnya.

"Kau benar. Itu cukup menyebalkan. Maaf ya, aku sudah mengataimu bakayaoru,"

Natsume menoleh dan mendapati gadis itu menunduk menyembunyikan rasa malu yang menguasai. Ia tersenyum, tak ayal, Natsume mengacak pelan rambut panjang Yuna yang tergerai bebas hari ini.

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Lagipula, itu karena kau sedang terburu-buru, kan? Jadi, itu tidak sepenuhnya salahmu,"

Yuna tersenyum. Ia tidak pernah bertemu lelaki yang sedewasa Natsume. Walalupun pria ini jahil, dan suka mengusilinya, sifat dewasa milik Natsume mampu menenangkan hatinya.

Ia sadar, ia telah jatuh cinta kepada Natsume.

Jatuh cinta yang sungguh dalam, hingga mampu membuat perutnya merasakan sensasi kupu-kupu yang menari itu kembali.

Hingga membuat jantungnya sulit untuk tidak bergerumuh bila di dekat pria ini, Natsume.

**11:58:14**

"Yuna," panggil Natsume lembut, Yuna menatap Nastume, dan terperangkap dalam indahnya mata hijau kebiruan Natsume.

"Soal menjadi pacar itu, aku sangat serius."

'**BLUSH!'**

"A-apa?"

**11:58:19**

"Daisuki. Ah! Bukan daisuki lagi! Aishiteru, hime."

Natsume menatapnya dengan penuh harap. Ada rasa cemas dibalik mata indah itu. Yuna bisa melihatnya. Perlahan, kedua lengan besar itu memeluk erat tubuh kecil Yuna. Pelukan yang sangat erat namun lembut.

"Bagaimanapun, aku tidak bisa melupakanmu saat pertemuan pertama kita. Ada satu hal yang membuatku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Kau sangat special, berbeda dari yang lain,"

"A-aku,"

**11:58:59**

"A-aku tidak bisa,"

Natsume terbelalak. Dengan cepat ia melepas pelukan. Menatap mata amethyst yang selalu membuatnya tenang. Gadis itu tersenyum pahit. Tetapi, kata-kata selanjutnya membuatnya terbelalak tak percaya.

"A-aku tidak bisa menolakmu, Natsume,"

Dan gadis itu merengkuhnya dengan erat. Seolah tidak akan melepasnya lagi.

**11:59:20**

Natsume membalas rengkuhan itu, ia tersenyum bahagia. Senyum yang sudah lama tidak ia tunjukkan sejak sepeninggalan kedua orang tuanya.

"_Arigatou! Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou! Arigatou, hime!"_

Rasanya mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali pun tidak cukup.

**11:59:49**

"…"

"…Bolehkah aku menciummu?"

**11:59:50**

"…tentu,"

Perlahan, kelopak mata dua insan itu tertutup. Keduanya meniadakan jarak, perlahan hingga tidak ada lagi jarak tercipta diantara mereka. Menyapu masing-masing hangatnya bibir yang bersentuhan. Bukanlah sebuah ciuman yang menggelora, tetapi ciuman yang lembut namun penuh cinta dan kasih.

**11:59:56**

**11:59:57**

**11:59:58**

**11:59:59**

**00:00:00**

'**PSIUU! PSIUU! DUAR!**** DUAR! DUAR!****'**

Keduanya melepas ciuman, untuk melihat kembang api yang indah meledak berwarna-warni memperindah langit. Biru, pink, merah, hijau, kunign dan orange. Samar-samar mereka mendengar teriakan 'selamat tahun baru!' dari arah kuil.

Natsume tertawa, kemudian ia memeluk gadis-nya seraya mengucapkan "Selamat tahun baru!" dengan lantang.

Yuna ikut tertawa dan membalas ucapan Natsume. Memeluk leher pria itu dengan erat.

"Hei,"

Yuna tetap diam dalam rengkuhan Natsume walaupun ia mendengar jelas kekasih-nya memanggilnya.

"Kenapa kau menerimaku? Padahal kita baru berkenalan lima hari, dan apa resolusimu di tahun baru?"

Hening. Yuna tetap diam di dalam pelukan Natsume. Lama menunggu Natsume tidak mendapatkan jawaban, membuat Natsume cukup kesal.

"He-"

"Karena," Yuna mengengadahkan kepalanya, menatap indahnya mata hijau kebiruan Natsume dengan amethystnya sebelum melanjutkan jawaban.

"Karena aku percaya padamu. Kau tidak akan menyakitiku. Aku yakin itu. Cinta tidak mengenal waktu. Dan resolusiku, kuharap kerjaan ku di Gear lancar, adikku lulus dengan nilai sempurna, hubungan Sol-sama dan Ragna-san baik-baik saja se aneh apapun itu, aku & kau di beri umur panjang oleh Tuhan. Dan, hubungan baru kita bisa bertahan sampai ke jenjang yang lebih serius. Kau puas?"

Gadis itu mencium sekilas bibir Pria-nya. Sebelum tersenyum jahil ke arah Natsume.

"Kau itu benar-benar," Natsume mencium sekilas bibir gadis itu sebelum memeluk pinggang Yuna dengan erat.

"Gadis yang luar biasa. Tapi itulah spesialnya dirimu,"

"**Selamat tahun baru, koi."**

"**Selamat tahun baru juga, anata."**

Di tahun baru ini, mereka merajut kisah cinta yang baru. Kisah yang diharapkan akan terus bertahan hingga batas usia mereka.

_*Fin~~~*_

* * *

><p>AN:

**WELL! Minna-san, inilah pengakuan dosa author!**

Orang tua Yuuki: asalnya dari Bleach. Yang jelas ciri-cirinya cuma ayahnya Yuuki. Ibunya bisa kalian temukan di hints warna mata Yuuki.

**Yuna: EH? BERARTI PAIRNYA-**

**Author: -bekep Yuna- Diam! Biar readers-tachi tebak sendiri!**

SolRag: Arc System Work dan Daisuke Ishiwatari. –Ini pair kegemaran saya dan **Viero D. Eclipse-senpai**. Ahahai!-

BB torch: milik BlackBerry Inc,.

Samsung: milik Samsung Corp,.

**Yuna: dan inilah beberapa kamus penting author!**

Anata/koi: panggilan sayang untuk suami ke istri, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Haha: panggilan lain dari ibu.

Chichiue: panggilan dari ayah.

Ano sa, Kusanagi-san?: Anu, Kusanagi?

Anou: Anu.

Penjelasan 1: Gak ada (atau malah jarang) orang make ungu lagi setelah pake atribut berwarna coklat. Jadi, kesannya kayak orang gak pandai memadu padankan mode. (dan ini kebiasaan saya banget! XD)

2: Stardust Dragon itu card monster naga milik **Yuusei Fudou **dari **Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D'S**. Salah satu anime fave saya ini, mah. XD

Shogi: permainan catur jepang.

Tanabata: salah satu festival di Jepang yang dirayakan pada tanggal 7 Juli.

Arigatou: seperti biasa, terima kasih. :D

Hime: tuan putri!

Bakayaoru: Dasar, kau bodoh!

**Author: Sudah, ya. Author mau mandi dulu buat tahun bauran nanti. Jaa~~~ *Ber-sonido*  
><strong>

**Yuna: hhh… Dasar author. Minna-san, author akan senang bila membaca, mereview, apalagi memberi konkrit yang baik. Flame diterima, tapi mungkin bakal di abaikan~~~**

**Natsume: Author juga mengucapkan selamat tahun baru bagi semuanya. Semoga tahun ini kesalahan kita akan menjadi pelajaran untuk tahun selanjutnya dan semoga dapat meraih kesuksesan yang diimpikan.**

**Yuuki: Maaf apabila fict ini menyinggung pihak-pihak tertentu yang merasa. Bagaimanapun juga, manusia tidak dapat luput dari kesalahan.**

**All: SELAMAT TAHUN BARU DAN SAMPAI JUMPA LAGI! JA MATTA, MINNA-SAN! *Niup terompet + confetti***

_Special fict for kakak author yang berada di Bandung. Kisah cinta yang berlangsung selama tak lebih tak kurang selama lima hari setelah bertemu seseorang akibat salah mengambil hp, mereka berpacaran bahkan sekarang sudah menikah bulan Juni kemarin. Kejadiannya berlangsung tahun 2009, dan author terinspirasi membuat fict mereka. Kak, aku sayang sama kakak. Semoga berbahagia dan selamat menempuh hidup baru. :'D_

_Jaa matta ashita, minna-san~ Aishiteru._

_Sign,_

Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi.


End file.
